So This Is It
by pure-black-wings
Summary: It's the seniors last day at Anubis House. They don't think they'll ever see each other again, which makes their good byes even harder. But you know what? The world works in mysterious ways. If you hold onto the memory of friends, then your paths may cross again. For HOA One-Shot Day. Cannon couples.


**I'm so sorry that this is a little late! I mean, it's not the end of the day where I live, but still. I've been pretty busy all day, and I'm just glad that I ended up posting this... Anyways, on to the story.**

* * *

The teens of Anubis House knew that sooner or later they would have to face the fact that they were growing up, but why did time have to pass so quickly?

They couldn't bear the idea of leaving House of Anubis behind. As they woke up on their last day the ancient house, memories flashed through their head.

* * *

_Eight years earlier…_

Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell, Mara Jaffray, Jerome Clarke, and Alfie Lewis had just arrived at their new school-year home for the first time and they were currently sitting in the living room quietly.

Suddenly, the voice of their new caretaker rang through their ears.

"It is 10 o'clock! You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop."

A small clack of a pin hitting the floor came from the entryway. All the kids shared a confused look and remained silent.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T ALL GET IN YOUR ROOMS YOU'LL HAVE NO DINNER FOR A WEEK!"

That was all it took for the children to race towards their bedrooms, Trudy sending them a apologetic glance as they went.

* * *

_Seven years until graduation…_

"Give it back! I command you to give it back!" A eleven year old Amber Millington screeched as she raced after a short girl with dark brown hair. "Joy, I said give it back!"

The young Joy giggled before tossing the pink hair bush to Mick. "Catch!"

The blonde haired boy caught the brush before dashing out of the house.

Amber groaned and stopped running. With a sigh, she whined, "I'm never going to get it now!"

From the staircase, Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia sat, laughing their heads off.

Patricia smirked at her best friend. "Nice one, Joybells!"

Joy grinned and gave the auburn haired girl a mock bow. Jerome, Alfie, and Patrica snickered and began to cheer Mick on.

"Meanie!" Amber protested as she swung her small fist as Joy. Joy dodged it and the two began to started a rather pathetic fight.

"Violence isn't the answer!" Mara exclaimed as she and Fabian exited the living room.

Fabian made his way over to Amber and Joy, breaking them up. Amber huffed and stomped over to Mara who tried to calm her down.

"Fabes, I wasn't actually going to hurt her," Joy mumbled.

Before Fabian could respond, Patricia walked over to the, swinging her arms around their shoulder. "Lighten up, guys."

Amber glared at them all before saying, "Okay, Troublesome Trio, front and center!"

Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia groaned before making their way to stand in front of the furious blonde. For some reason, Amber decided that they had needed a nickname.

"Yes, Princess Millington," Jerome asked in a mock voice. Patricia grinned at him in approval, while Alfie slapped his arm to get him to shut up. Alfie had had a crush on the blonde girl forever, and everyone but Amber seemed to notice.

"You're going to get my hair brush back," Amber announced. "Now go get that jock."

The three just glanced yet each other and sighed before running after Mick.

"This will be so entertaining!" Joy squealed, hooking arms with Fabian as the two walked outside. Joy, Fabian, and Patricia were all best friends, for reason none of them really knew.

Amber glanced over at Mara. "Do you want to go watch, too?"

The dark haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "I'd rather watch Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia tackle Mick then get yelled at by Victor."

Meanwhile, Patricia stepped in front of Mick as he was running. The boy didn't see her in time and ended up knocking them both to the ground.

The auburn haired girl glared at Mick as she stood up, brushing off the fishnet leggings.

"Oh. Hey, Trixie," Mick piped up, flashing her a flirty smile.

Patricia only rolled her eyes as Jerome suddenly appeared, ripping the hair brush out of his hands.

"Hey!" Mick protested as Jerome handed it to Alfie.

The dark skinned boy ran up to Amber and offered her the brush. Amber squealed in happiness and thanked him and prancing back into the house.

Patricia went off with Joy and Fabian, while Jerome and Alfie went to plan their next prank.

Mara glanced over at Mick, who was staring after Amber. "You like her, don't you?"

Mick's eyes widened slightly. "What? Pst, no."

"You're an awful liar," Mara replied with a giggled as she walked back towards the house. The blonde boy blushed slightly before following his housemates.

* * *

_Five years until graduation…_

It was night time in Liverpool, England when the whole house shook as the ground began to move.

"It's the zombie apocalypse! It's beginning! Everyone hide!" Alfie yelled as he ran out of his room, his arms flailing wildly.

Jerome only groaned as he, Mick, and Fabian stumbled out of their rooms.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Patricia's harsh voice growled from upstairs. "It's just an earthquake!"

The girls all came downstairs, Amber mumbling about needing her beauty sleep. Mara was reading a book as she walked, and Joy was complaining to Patricia about why she didn't want to be distracted from her Twilight marathon.

Suddenly, Trudy came rushing into the room. "Oh, Dearies, everyone get in the living room at once."

Mara, Amber, Fabian, and Mick went into the living room without question, but Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and Joy remained in the entryway.

"Do we have to?" Jerome asked with a grunt. Before anyone could say anything, the shaking became more violent, making the four of them lose their balance and fall to the ground.

When Patricia noticed Alfie's feet in her face, she let out a blood curdling shriek and jumped into Trudy's arms.

Jerome, Joy, and Alfie made a mental note to tease her about that later as the dashed into the living room. Trudy and Patricia followed them soon after.

The earthquake lasted for quite a while and the whole time Trudy was comforting them. When it was finally over and the students made their way towards their rooms, Patricia turned around and gave Trudy a tight hug.

It was at that moment that everyone at Anubis House realized just how much Trudy really meant to them all.

* * *

_Three years before graduation…_

"Fabian and Nina, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," the entire house chanted as the two entered the room after the school dance.

Nina and Fabian glanced at each other, blushing furiously.

"I was right! Fabina forever and always!" Amber squealed as she took multiple pictures of the embarrassed couple.

Joy was sitting on one of the couches beside Patricia with a disappointed look on her face. Within the past year she had begun to like Fabian as more than just a friend, but within the time people had thought she was the Chosen One, he had fell for Nina.

Patricia noticed the look on her best friend's face and decided to change the subject. "So, Amber, you did promise you'd be Alfie's girlfriend, right?"

That was all it took for every to turn their attention to Amber and gape. The members of Sibuna only grinned.

"Patricia Williamson!" Amber scowled, glaring at the goth pixie. "I am the love guru, not you! Stay out of my business!"

Jerome just sat their laughing. Mara leaned over to Joy and mumbled, "I didn't see that one coming."

Joy snorted and nodded in agreement.

Mick, who was now over Amber, grinned. "So Millington and Lewis, huh?"

Alfie was glancing over at Amber hopefully, but she quickly changed the subject, "So Jerome, Patricia, when are you two going to become Patrome?"

Patricia spit out the soda she was drinking and gaped. "Wait, what?"

Jerome also looked completely horrified. "Ew, no! That would be like dating my sister!"

"Well, Patty, you can't stay single forever," Amber replied with a peppy smile.

* * *

_Two years before graduation…_

"So, um, that wasn't too weird," Eddie said with an awkward chuckle. They were at the Anubis House last day of school party, and were sitting on the couch.

Patricia mumbled sarcastically, "Yeah, watching my boyfriend save another girl who he apparently has a special connection with isn't weird at all."

Eddie sighed before offering Patricia his hand. She only stared at it in confusion.

"Come on, let's dance," the blonde suggested.

Patricia narrowed her eyes. "We just danced for like a minute. I'm done."

"Come on, Yacker. I won't see you for a month. You can forget about your reputation for one night and dance with me for more than a mintue," Eddie pointed out. Patricia said and reluctantly took his hand.

Amber ran around the room happily, snapping pictures of all the couples. Alfie was talking to Mick, who was depressed after losing his girlfriend.

Mara and Jerome were dancing. They were finally a couple, and couldn't be happier.

Nina glanced down at her and Fabian's intertwined hands. After a whole year, they had finally got back together.

Fabian gave her a warm smile before pulling her into a hug. "Never leave me again."

Nina froze for a second, but she quickly acted like it never happened. Fabian thought nothing of it, but Nina couldn't help but feel her heart break. When she mumbled, "Of course I won't."

Nina Martin had lied, and she had never felt guiltier in her life.

* * *

_Prom Night_

Mara and Fabian had finally got up and began to dance. Fabian began thinking of Nina, but tried to push the thoughts away as he looked at the valedictorian metal. "You didn't have to do that, you know. Share it with me, I mean."

"I owe you," Mara replied with a shrug. "I wasn't exactly nice to you when I joined Sibuna, but you still tried to stop me from being the sacrifice anyway. So… thank you."

Fabian felt the corners of his mouth tug upward into a smile. He gave her a tight hug as he whispered, "Anything for you."

Alfie and Willow were dancing in a very strange way. They were spinning and skipping around the room. They didn't care what anyone thought; all that mattered was that they had each other.

A few feet away, Patricia and Eddie had just begun to slow dance.

"I still don't understand why you want to dance," he mumbled.

Patricia glanced down at the ground and shrugged. "I wanted to at least try to cheer you up. I know nothing's more important to you then your Osirian powers…"

Before the auburn haired girl could finish what she was saying, Eddie interrupted her.

"You're wrong."

She looked up in surprise at the slightly harshness in his tone. What had she done wrong? Suddenly, his face softened as he continued.

"Patricia, you're way more important to me then my Osirian powers. I'll be fine without my powers, but I couldn't live without you."

Patricia stared at him in surprise, but soon recovered from her shock when Eddie pulled her into a kiss.

KT was talking to Joy and Jerome, who were the only people in the house who weren't dancing.

"You know what this prom needs?" Joy said suddenly, turning to grin at her housemates. "I think everyone here would love it if you sung 'She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain like you did at the masquerade ball, Jerome."

Jerome gave his girlfriend a look of horror while KT began to crack up. "What?! Why did I miss that? I should've come a year earlier."

"No! I'm not doing that again! I only did it because I lost a bet," Jerome protested.

"But it'd be funny if you did it again," Joy argued.

After twenty minutes of arguing, KT and Joy finally got Jerome on the stage. Jerome glared at them as he started to sing the same song he had sung the year before.

When he was done, everyone was laughing so hard that they were rolling on the floor. Jerome stomped off stage and going to stand by the two girls once more. "I hate you two."

"No you don't, you love me," Joy teased as she pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek.

KT decided to let them be, so she went over to talk to Cassie, Erin, and Dexter. Overall, everyone enjoyed that night.

* * *

_Present Day_

The seniors of Anubis House stood on the front lawn of the house with their suitcase in hand. They all gave Trudy a huge hug before she went back into the house.

That's when the taxis began to pull up. Everyone turned to look at each other.

"This is our last time at Anubis House," Mara spoke up. Everyone slowly nodded, but besides that they remained still.

Silence filled the area until Jerome's tone of disbelief reached their ears. "Wait, Trixie, are you crying?"

The students all looked at Patricia. They couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded at what they saw. Patricia Williamson was standing there, frantically trying to wipe away the tears the streaked down her face.

"What? NO! I'm not… I…" Suddenly, KT walked up and hugged the goth pixie. Sure the two girls hadn't been friends at first, but now they were nearly best friends.

That's all it took to get everyone to get in a giant group hug. They stood there for a few minutes before everyone began to say good bye.

Joy and Fabian embraced first. They may have had a lot of awkward moments, but when it came down to it, they were almost like a brother and sister.

Mara walked up to Jerome and hugged him. "You better look after Joy, Clarke."

"Of course I will, Jaffray," Jerome replied.

One by one each person bid the other goodbye, recalling the memories they shared as they did. Somehow, Eddie, KT, Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian all ended up facing each other. Even though Mara was now part of Sibuna too, the five of them still shared experiences that no one else would ever understand.

Eddie lifted his right hand over his eye and whispered, "Sibuna."

The others mimicked him before they all headed towards their taxis. Joy and Jerome got in their taxi first, followed by Alfie and Willow, and then Mara and Fabian. They were lucky enough to go to the same college as their boyfriend/girlfriend… Patricia and Eddie hadn't been so lucky.

KT went to stand by the taxi she and Eddie would take to the airport and waited for him. She watched as Patricia and Eddie slowly turned to look at each other.

After a few moments, Eddie finally spoke. "So… This is it, huh, Yacker?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Patricia replied quietly. They stared at each other for another moment before they embraced tightly.

"Eddie… I just don't think I can do this long distance relationship thing. I mean, you'll be in America, and I'll be here. And…" Patricia trailed off as she locked eyes with the dirty blonde haired boy. She could see the tears well up in his eyes and he nodded slowly.

She leaned upward and crashed her lips to his. After kissing for a minute, Eddie pulled away. "I'll come back for you, Yacker."

"I'll be waiting, Weasel," Patricia promised. They kissed one last time before Patricia shouted to KT, "Watch him for me, will you?"

KT smiled as her and Eddie got into the cab. "Will do, Patty!"

As Patricia watched all the taxis drive away she felt tears begin to flood her cheeks. She didn't care who saw her cry anymore; it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Patricia Williamson just lost not only the house she had lived in since she was ten, but her family as well.

* * *

_Four years later…_

Patricia slowly walked to the mail slot in the door of her flat. It was about eight in the morning.

After four, long years at college, she was finally free. She had ended up going to college to be a lawyer. She was good at arguing, so why not?

Throughout all of college, she had basically no friends. She went back to being the stubborn, rude girl she had been her earlier years at Anubis House.

But now, none of that matter. She had her known life, her adult life, and she wasn't going to let something like friendship ruin it.

The auburn haired girl brushed her hair out of her face as she looked through the pile of mail. Bills, bills, and more bills. Sometimes being an adult sucked.

That's when she came across a blank piece of paper. After observing it closely, she let out a frustrated sigh.

Just as her breathe hit the paper, she saw words appear for a split second. Her mouth formed into and 'O' before she ran into her bathroom and pulled out her hair dryer.

After about two minutes of holding her hair dryer over the paper, the words remained bold on the page.

'_The bird waits in the place of ancient knowledge.'_

What the hell? She didn't have time for this anymore. The day she started college was the day that she swore off anything even remotely related to mystery.

Patricia snorted and tossed the slip of paper in the trash can before grabbing her bills. As she walked around the room, she glanced back at the piece of paper.

She froze in place, trying to decide what to do. With a loud groan, she snatched up the slip of paper, muttering, "I'm going to regret keeping this thing."

* * *

Patricia wasn't sure if it was out of pure curiosity or pure stupidity, but in two days' time she ended up in Alexandria, Egypt.

She nothing else to do, the auburn haired girl had took another look at the piece of paper. Frankly, once she started to try to figure the sentence out, she couldn't stop. After spending her high school years chasing after Egyptian myths and riddles, she had gotten pretty good at it. Well, the place of ancient knowledge ended up being the library of Alexandria.

Patricia slowly approached the library's entrance. Just as she put her hand on the door, she froze. She wasn't even too sure what to expect. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door.

Although she normally hated libraries, she hated to admit that the Library in Alexandria was amazing. She had never seen so many books and scrolls in the same place. Fabian and Mara would've loved this….

"Stop it, Patricia," she muttered to herself. She hated thinking about high school. No one had kept in contact with each other, so just thinking about her old friends made her depressed.

The roamed the aisles of books for about ten minutes before she heard a woman loudly talking on the phone from behind her. _Some people have no respect,_ she thought in disgust.

She turned around to tell the person to shut up, but she the moment she saw who it was, her heart stopped. "Amber?!"

The blonde haired woman paused and looked her direction. The moment she locked eyes with Patricia she dropped her phone on the ground. "Patty!"

The two girls hugged each other before pulling away. Amber gave her a huge smile before asking, "Why are you here?"

"I got a note…" Patricia began, but before she could continue someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Jerome and Joy standing there, awestruck.

"Trixie, Amber!" Joy exclaimed, pulling the two of the into a hug that Jerome quickly joined. "How are you guys?!"

"Wait a minute!" Amber interrupted, pointing at the two newcomers. "Jeroy?! When did this happen? I never got the chance to start a scrapbook!"

Patricia, Jerome, and Joy all grinned. Yep, same old Amber.

"Oh my gosh, more friends! SQUEE!"

They all turned to see Fabian, Mara, Alfie, and Willow. After they greeted one another, Joy turned to Mara and Fabian. "So, how's Mabian going?"

The two glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. When they calmed down, Fabian piped up. "We broke up our first year of college. We're just best friends now."

Amber looked at Alfie and Willow. "So, um, are you guys… together?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically while Alfie looked down sheepishly.

To their surprise, Amber smiled and hugged them both. "That's great!"

Willow was overjoyed that _the_ Amber Millington was talking to her, while Alfie looked confused. Amber only shot him a sorrowful look that said, 'maybe in another life'.

"Hey, still Patricia?"

Patricia froze as she heard a voice ask from behind.

"Yeah, still Amercian?" the auburn haired girl joked back, whirling around to face Nina. Everyone else turned as well to stare at Nina in surprise. In a matter of seconds, everyone was in a huge group hug.

"Um, hey Nina," Fabian greeted the girl shyly.

Nina's eyes lit up when they landed on her ex-boyfriend. "Hey, Fabian."

"Why did the note lead us here?" A familiar female voice asked, interrupted Fabian and Nina's reunion.

Patricia glanced towards the voice and her heart skipped a beat at what she saw.

"I don't…" Eddie started to respond to KT, but he stopped when he locked eyes with Patricia.

"EDDIE!" Patricia cried, giving him a huge hug. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pulling her even closer to him.

They finally pulled away when they heard a teasing voice say, "Wow, when did Williamson get a boyfriend?"

"Hey, Mick!" they exclaimed. Everyone went over to greet the blonde haired jock, except Eddie and Patricia.

Eddie pressed his lips to her's and when they pulled away, he mumbled, "I'm never leaving you again."

"Me neither," she agreed, a genuine smile growing on her face for the first time in months.

The past four years had been rough, but it didn't matter anymore. Patricia Williamson had her family back, and she couldn't imagine being any happier.

Meanwhile, a man in a trench coat stood behind a book shelf, watching them. Yes, he had been the one to lead them all to this library. He figured that he owed them at least that much.

Suddenly, he leaned forward, and the book shelf creaked. Everyone's heads started to turn towards him. The man quickly ducked down, but he still heard their footsteps approaching him.

He glanced between the objects in his hands and purposely dropped one of them before racing off.

When the former Anubis residents spotted the object lying on the ground, everything seemed to fall in place. They all understood what the note meant, as well as who wanted them all to meet up again.

Sitting on the ground in front of them was Corbierre.

* * *

**So there you go... Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**This story is in honor of my close friends that are like family to me. I don't think I could go on without knowing that, somewhere, they're out there, and that they do care. I only hope I can meet them again someday.**

**And I hope that everyone had a fantastic HOA One-Shot Day. May our fandom live on forever.**

**pure-black-wings**


End file.
